


Bonds: Frisk and Sans

by ReaderRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No More Resets (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Short One Shot, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: A small moment between Frisk and Sans





	Bonds: Frisk and Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a small character interactions exercise i planned to do, where I would randomize pairs of characters and write scenes between the two. This was the first. I ended up deciding to do the 30 Days of Writing prompts instead when I realized it was the start of a new month.

“can i ask you something, kid?”

They nod.

“are you, uh… happy?” Sans asks, with more hesitation than he normally ever shows, and more seriousness than they’ve seen from him in forever.

They don’t hesitate, in turn. It’s an easy question for them, and an easy answer.

They tell him they are, and they mean it. And they know where he’s going with this, too. There is no ending that’s happier than this one, and they’re excited to see where it goes! They don’t say that part, though. Just the yes, with a quick nod, and a big smile that looks just like his.

Sans doesn’t look convinced. They’re getting better at reading him. It’s all in the eyes. His smile is locked, but they see it in the rigidness of his sockets, and the wavering of his eyelights. He taught them how to read faces; he always tells them “pay attention to the eyes,” and Frisk is ever an excellent student.

Sans looks like he wants to explain, or ask again, or ask something else, or a million different things. And for a second, they think he’s going to. And they’re ready. They’ve been ready! With an explanation, with a confession, with everything. After all, they’ve had plenty of time to be ready.

But Sans hasn’t.

And Sans doesn’t. He just picks up his “hot dog” and says, “okay.”

Frisk wonders if they should bring it up themself. Take initiative. Tell him everything, finally. Really talk to their friend. About Flowey. About the saves and the resets. About time travel and how many times they died, and how many mistakes they made, and how hard they had to work to get to “happy.” But that would be weird. So there’s nothing left to say.

Frisk decides instead to show Sans how many chisps they can fit in their mouth at once. It’s a lot, and he’s pretty impressed.


End file.
